


A private moment

by smkkbert



Series: The adventures of parenting teenagers [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity's babbling, Future AU, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: This is insane, but a fic on Felicity walking in on teenage Tommy maybe, and immediately starts babbling to the max. Kinda the opposite of Oliver helping Emmy (-> "Daddy's duty"), but Felicity walked in on a private moment of Tommy’s. If you’re catching my drift. </p><p>(Tumblr prompt this is inspired by)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A private moment

It had been a horribly long day filled with horribly boring meetings about horribly uninteresting topics. Her feet and back hurt like hell, and the constant throbbing in her head didn’t add anything to make her feel better, either. So all Felicity wanted was falling into her bed and sleep for like twenty-four hours straight.

She took off her clothes on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of her clothes all the way upstairs behind her, but she was too tired to care. And she was also too tired to care about the fact that she knew her kids would rant and rave at her for carelessly dropping her clothes on the floor when she was usually the one to insist that everyone took their clothes to their room instead of discarding them all over the house.

Felicity was just too tired for everything that didn’t include getting her into bed as soon as possible. God, she usually only thought that way when she knew Oliver was waiting there for her in all his naked glory. And he wasn’t even home right now!

She almost stumbled a little through the dark hallway, barely able to stay on her-

At the groan she heard Felicity stood still, only listening into the now again silent night. All the tiredness had fallen off of her, being replaced with alertness.

She was supposed to be home alone. The kids – okay, technically they weren’t exactly kids anymore, but to Felicity they were always going to be her babies – had gone out to friends, and Oliver was in Central City helping Barry with something. But obviously she wasn’t alone. The groan from wherever it had come seemed to be proof for that.

Felicity shot a quick look around, trying to see anyone in the darkness while simultaneously trying to find something to use as a weapon to defend herself. But she wasn’t successful with either of these things.

When another groan could be heard, Felicity immediately realized from where it had come, and she didn’t waste a second. She ran down the rest of the hallway to Tommy’s room, ripped open the door and switched on the light. The bright light blinded her for a short moment, and Felicity had to blink several times before she was able to see anything again.

“Mom!” Tommy shouted.

Felicity took a quick look around, trying to figure out what had caused Tommy to groan or rather who had caused Tommy to groan. Her family had been threatened by bad guys so often by now that she knew it could happen again any time.

But to her surprise nobody was to be seen.

“Mom!” Tommy yelled again.

Felicity hastily looked to where he was lying in the bed, looking at her with angry and maybe slightly horrified eyes. He looked unharmed, not like he had just been threatened by villain or something.

“What happened?” she still asked because she was still all too alerted to just let it go. There had to be some reason why he had groaned. “Are you hurt? Are you-?  Oh my God!”

When Tommy moved his hand away from under the blanket, the movement caught Felicity’s attention, and she could feel the warmth spreading on her cheeks when she blushed at what she saw. Because now she knew what had caused her 16-year-old to groan in the middle of the night, and it was most definitely not a villain.

“Mom! Get out now!”

She knew Tommy was right.  
She knew that she should better leave now.  
She knew they should pretend like this had never happened like she had never come rushing into her son’s bedroom in the middle of the night in only her bra and panties – had she really lost all her other clothes on her way here already?! – and found him masturbating.  
She knew all of that.

And yet she suddenly heard herself babble, “Oh, you don’t have to be embarrassed about that! You know, it’s really natural. Kids in your age try things like that and-“

“Mom.”

“-it’s really nothing to be embarrassed about. And even if you do this more regularly-“

“Mom.”

“-it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We all need some release sometimes-“

“Mom, please stop it.”

“-and I can tell that your dad and I-“

“Please don’t go there. I don’t want to hear that.”

“-masturbate, too, when we feel like it.”

“Oh, my God! Mom!”

“We do it in front of her each other as foreplay-“

“I think I will need therapy when this conversation is over.”

“-and we do it individually. You know, if I hadn’t been so tired tonight, I would have probably thought about your dad and had had some fun, too. Maybe I would have called him, so we could have done it simultaneously and…”

A voice in the back of Felicity’s mind was already screaming at her to shut the hell up because this was not what you told your kids, no matter how old you or they were. And she heard Tommy’s voice, trying to stop her. But she just couldn’t stop. She kept babbling about how she and Oliver masturbated, when they did it and how it helped their sex life, and she kept stressing how natural and even healthy it was as long as it didn’t turn into an addiction and had a huge influence on your everyday life.

The more she babbled, the less she felt able to stop.  
No matter how much she knew that she really should stop!

“Well, I think that was enough information for one night. I should go to bed right now. Have fun!” she said, already turning to the door and reaching out her hand for the door knob and get out of here as soon as possible. She only turned around with her teeth buried in her bottom lip to look at Tommy’s whose head was as red as she assumed hers was, too. “Tommy?”

“Please no more information, mom!” her son groa-… said and put his hands in front of his face, trying to shut out the embarrassing situation he was caught in.

“Uhm…” Felicity made, pressing her lips together. “Can we pretend that this never happened?”

“We definitely will pretend this never happened!” Tommy answered, not taking his hands off his face.

“Okay,” Felicity said, opening the door. “So… night, hon, and… keep doing what you did before I-“

“Mom!”

“Yes, you’re right. I should leave. Night.”

As soon as the door fell shut behind her Felicity face-palmed herself.

What the hell had gotten into her?

She knew her brain-to-mouth-filter. She knew that it betrayed her much more often than it helped her. And she also knew that it usually betrayed her in the wrong moment – not that there was any right moment for her babbling, but this?! This was most definitely the worst situation it had ever gotten her into.

Slowly she strolled into her bedroom, letting herself fall onto the mattress with her face down.

Had she really just told her son all of those things?  
God, she had to be the worst mother in history!  
Like what mother told her son things like that?!

Felicity groaned, blindly reached out her hand for one of the pillows and pulled it over her head. She wished she was as tired as she had been before the… incident because that way she would already be asleep by now. She would have passed out the moment her head would have hit the mattress. But instead her thoughts were keeping her awake.

She had always been a good mother. Sure, she had made mistakes, but at the end of the day her family was safe and happy. She loved her children who had all turned out to be respectable human beings, and her kids loved her. That was more than other parents could say from themselves.

Why did she have to fail so miserably with something like that?

She knew that with puberty physical and emotional development changed a lot, and she knew that it raised a lot of questions, and she knew how to deal with it.

God, she had been through or actually was still going through that with Emmy!  
She had talked to Emmy about her first period.  
She had talked to Emmy about falling in love for the first time.  
She had talked to Emmy about sleeping with a boy the first time – right after reviving Oliver when he had heard about it.  
She had talked to Emmy about all the important things, including masturbation.

Why couldn’t she do the same with Tommy?  
Why did she have to do the wrong thing with him?  
Tommy – who had always been a mama’s boy?

When her phone rang, Felicity blindly reached out her hand to where she had forgotten her phone on the nightstand this morning and took the call without looking at the display.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

The one syllable was enough for her to know exactly who was on the other side of the line. Even before they had gotten married, she would have recognized his voice at any time and any place.

“You’re calling late.”

“Hmhmm,” Oliver hummed his confirmation before a long pause followed. Then he asked, “Did you really tell our son about our sex life?”

“He swore to me that we will pretend it never happened!”

“Of course he did, and then he called me and told me about it because he was so embarrassed by it and felt like he needed to talk to someone about it.”

Felicity groaned, turning her face into the pillow, so her next words could barely be understood. “I am the worst mother ever!”

Oliver chuckled. “Maybe not the worst.”

“Yes, I am! What mother tells her son something like that?”

“Well, the better question is what mother tells her son something like that when she interrupts him in a very private moment and is only wearing her underwear?”

“You’re not making me feel better,” Felicity said with another groan. “I completely failed our son. You should put an arrow in me before I do any more damage.”

Again Oliver’s answer was a chuckle. Of course it was! He was superdaddy! He did everything right all the time! He just couldn’t do anything wrong with the kids. So of course he laughed about her.

“He will never talk to me again about anything. Like never ever again,” Felicity whined. “My little baby boy is slipping out of my care more and more with every second.”

“I don’t think it will be that bad,” Oliver tried to calm her down. “I think it will be awkward for a few days, and then it will be like it never happened.”

“You think?” Felicity asked.

“I do,” Oliver promised. “He was embarrassed, and your reaction really didn’t help with that.”

“Yeah, just rub more salt to my wounds, Oliver.”

For a long moment everything was silent. Felicity felt the tiredness increasing again. Just like her panic that Tommy would forever hate her slowly decreased. It would be awkward, probably even more awkward than it had been when Oliver told Emmy that her period was a sign that she was healthy and fertile woman. But it would be okay again somehow.

“Felicity?”

“Hm?”

“Are you still only wearing your underwear?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, I figured after the incident you probably weren’t that tired anymore, and I thought since you mentioned to Tommy that if you weren’t too tired you’d call me-“

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Oliver replied with a short chuckle. “So… Mrs. Queen, what would you say about a little telephone sex?”

Felicity smiled, turning onto her back. “I’d say, bring it, Mr. Queen.”


End file.
